Reincarnations : A Love beyond Death and Time
by Ethan Demas
Summary: Death made itself a son, and watched as it's son grew only to be enslaved by a witch. Thou her heart changes and she started to care for him and in the end, she lays down her life for him. As a gift to her, Death reincarnates their souls again and again, to meet and fall in love each is last time, things are so much the same as they are different. Modern!Wizards, 2-shot!


**This is a little thing I've been playing around with since forever. It's got my favourite Harry Potter pairing Hermione Granger and Viktor Krum and a bit of back story to it.**

 **To me personally, Ron was a stuck up prick who couldn't see what he had until another man came along. In my opinion, he was just jealous because he couldn't have what he always had because he never paid attention. The relationship between them seemed a little forced, like they didn't really like each other, well more like Hermione was settling for second best. The only other person I can really see Hermione with is Harry.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Death had a child that could breathe fire hotter than the sun, had skin darker than night and harder than diamond. The child could fly thru the sky, unmatched in skill and speed. This child was its first and last, because for a being such as Death, its child would eventually die. The child lived a free life, until a witch enslaved it with her magic. She was a master of transformations and seeked Death's power for herself, what better way than through Deaths child?

Using her magic, she turned the child from the giant black beast to a handsome man. He was as pale as Death itself, yet as handsome as the Greek Gods. The beast now a man, was new to the world again and had no idea how to proceed. Morgana played her part as a woman caring for the needy, but slowly fell in love with the beast. Death watched as the events unfolded with curiosity and anger, but it allowed the witch to continue, knowing how her heart felt.

Morgana became pregnant with the beast's child, her heart-warming up to the world. The child was born on October 31, a blood-moon shining brightly in the sky. The name of the child was lost in history, but Death had heard the name of its Grandchild, Elena. Meaning light, and the little girl was her ray of hope in the dark world.

Merlin hearing of the girl born on October 31 during a blood-moon attempted to have her killed, as it was a bad omen relating to Death. Morgana, feared for her daughter and husband and sent them away, her last gift to her husband had been the ability to become the beast once again. The once dark witch returned to her ways of darkness, in the end she lay down her own life to protect those she cared about. Death decided that the woman, even though she tried to use its son, deserved a gift, so he held her soul back.

When the beast died, he reincarnated their souls, to meet each other again and again. Fate did not however allow them to meet each other each time, sometimes Fate would let a single event cause the two to not meet in their one lifetime, but enjoyed to watch the couple thru time. The latest reincarnation was like the original pair, a witch born from two with no magic and a son of Death. Yet Fate had intervened in a way that not even it had foreseen.

* * *

 **18 Years Later**

* * *

The door flew open violently as he stormed into the room, his eyes as cold as steel as he glared at the person in front of him. He could see her smirk falter slightly before she could catch herself and keep the expression on her face. She smiled seductively, swaying her hips slightly as she walked towards him, her silk red dress, caressing her legs as the slight breeze from her walk caused it to flow over her skin. Her auburn hair, framed her angular, yet soft face highlighting her high cheekbones. Her ruby red lips and snow white teeth, which brought most men to her like moths to a candle, was ineffective on him.

"Victor, sweety." She purred softly, reaching to cares his face. "I missed you."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He glared at her.

"I came to-"

"Get out Tania, I told you, I don't want anything to do with you!"

She pouted, trying to break him. "But honey, I-"

He gently slapped her hand from his face as soon as it touched and walked off. "William, would you please escort Miss Montgomery off the premises."

"Of course sir." the butler replied and walked towards the woman to escort her out.

Viktor walked passed his bed towards the conjoined bathroom, and stripping the sweaty clothes he had been using in the gym. With a flick of his hand, the shower spurted water onto the tiled mosaic floor at exactly the right temperature he wanted. As he stepped in, the warm water worked to relieve the tension in his sore muscles and help him relax. He just stood in the shower for a few minutes, letting the water run down his body before he washed himself clean of the day's dirt.

Minutes later he slipped out of the bathroom dressed in clean clothes, feeling refreshed and clean. William had already cleaned up the mess Tania had made in his room in an attempt to seduce him. There were a few things he hated about his life, and women who tried to seduce him for his money was the thing he hated the most. He had gotten several fan girls tossed out of his home already, but Tania had been the most aggressive in her attempts.

"One of these days you're going to have to get a separate security system just for your room, brother. With the way both the Mundane and Magical communities girls are trying woo you, I would have done it long ago." his eldest brother said from the desk in the corner.

"I think it is about time I do get a separate one." Viktor replied with a chuckled, a smile gracing his features as he walked over to his brother.

His brother stood and hugged him, a smile on his face as well. "It is good to see you again Viktor."

"You too Alex, but I thought you would only be returning next month."

"I finished the project early. I couldn't miss my little brother's World Cup match now could I?" he asked with a chuckle. "Besides, we figured out how to increase the processing power and decrease the size of the chip, the only drawback being that it needs a better cooling system."

Viktor nodded, knowing that they had already known how to create a better processing chip, but it had drawbacks because of the material they used. His team had been responsible for designing the software for the new device, but the standard processors hadn't been capable of handling it efficiently enough. His father had been reluctant on downgrading the software, knowing that it could give their company the edge above its competitors.

"What's going on in that big head of yours Viktor?" his brother asked him as his eyes pierced him.

"Honestly, I am just trying to figure out everything. My game is in two days' time, mother has been making me practice the family magic non-stop for nearly two months and father pulled me away from my team to prepare for the game." he sighed heavily. "Everything is just rolling together in one big mess I can't seem to make head or tail out of."

"I know how you feel, it felt the same to me when I was your age. Things get better and we are here to help you when you need us. You know your William's favourite one right?" He asked with a smile.

Viktor chuckled and shook his head. "I wouldn't know, he's pretty much like this around everyone."

The brothers laughed and talked for a while, before Alex retired to his room. Viktor had gone to bed, knowing that his brother was right in some ways, but he doubted that he was William's favourite. He hadn't realised he had fallen asleep, but when he woke up the next morning with the smell of coffee, he realised he had and he had slept better than he had in a long time.

* * *

A dry unamused chuckle escapes his lips as he looks around him, all the destruction and lives lost in the name of a single man. Taking the lives of innocent people, degrading others for the way they were born, but worst of all was their motivation. It was pathetic and it sickened him to his core. They considered themselves better than the others because they have a family that was all magic? He snorted, at their stupidity. Somewhere along each and every family, there was bound to be a non-magic user in a family.

Calling themselves purebloods, he spat in disgust as he tasted the blood of the man he ripped apart with nothing but his bare hands. Sure his family was pureblood but there are a lot of them that married non-magical people. His brown eyes started turning a muddy red colour and his pupils became slits, his vision improved to the point where night seemed like day. Closing his draconic eyes, he spread out his other senses around the area. His hearing picking up the frightened heartbeats of the marsh's animals and people, and the soft breeze blowing bringing the scent of death towards him.

A low growl escaped his thought as his head snapped to his left, his body still changing as his power continued to flow. His fingers became clawed and his skin turned from the palest cream, to the darkest black before is sprouted scales. His body bulged as his muscles expanded, and his skin tore as new appendages formed, sending pain throughout his system, yet it did not bother him. Finally as his body exploded outwards, spraying the area in a mist of blood causing him to grimace, the pain stopped as he stood in his second form. A dragon as black as night, powerful wings twice his own size and his tail as long as a fully grown snake.

He gave a deafening roar into the sky, before he shot up into the dark clouds, disappearing from sight. With his transformation came a whole new set of skills that most would only think animals possess, but of course, in all right, he was an animal at the moment. Fire slowly built up in his chest, the combustion chamber condensing and focusing the power of the blast, before he let it go.

* * *

Hermione ducked behind a tree, taking a few calming breaths before peeking around the tree. There were three Death Eaters advancing towards her location, but they were far enough so that she could make a run for it. She felt sick to her stomach as she heard a pained scream coming from the direction she ran, and in a moment of sheer stupidity, she turned at dashed towards where she heard it. She barely made it to the area in time to fire a curse at the Death Eater attacking a small family.

"It's the mudblood that's always saving the Potter boy." He hissed towards her, as some of his people turned towards her.

She dashed for the woods again, dodging and weaving thru the trees, avoiding curses by mere centimetres. She cursed herself as she ended up in a clearing where some of them had apparated to before she made it there. She could hear her heart beating faster as the blood rushed to her head and adrenalin rushed thru her body, trying to give her the edge she needed to escape the situation. Her mind, however, knew there was no escape from her current predicament unless some kind miracle happened.

"You've got nowhere to run mudblood." one of them sneered at her.

She could hear some of them cackle as they raised their wands at her, but before they did anything, a high pitch screech filled the air as a black blur darted across the sky. Every head shot to the sky to try and find what had made the noise, but in the dark sky it was impossible to pinpoint what it was. She was about to use this distraction to escape when something caught her eye, whatever it was, was headed straight for them. A second screech filled the air, followed by four blasts of purplish-blue fire that send the Death Eaters surrounding her flying.

"Avada kedavra!"

There was a flash of green light, and the icy air around her became pleasantly warm and the world became immersed in black. 'Being killed by the killing curse is much more pleasant than I would have thought.' Hermione thought, before she realised she wasn't dead when a pained growl came from near her head. She looked up and realised it was a pitch black dragon that had saved her life, but then another thing filtered into her consciousness. Everything ever struck by that curse had died, but somehow this dragon was simply hurt by it.

A soft blue glow surrounded her, or rather it surrounded the dragon and it pulled her protectively close to his body. Its wings unfurled in a snap, sending a torrent of energy out in every direction. While still in its grasp, it shot up in the sky vertically flying away from the danger. The mysterious dragon did a barrel roll and she suddenly found herself sitting on its back, looking around she could see all the destruction the Death Eaters had caused. After a while of flying, it decided it was far enough from the danger and landed on the ground so that she could get off.

As she slid off the dragon, she looked into its eyes accidently, but what she saw made her pause. The dragon's eyes held power, intelligence and above all else love. She couldn't understand, weren't creatures supposed to be unintelligent and savage? She sighed, thinking of the past three years and everything she had witnessed and been thru, how could she have even thought about it considering all that?

The dragon nuzzled her softly, before turning around and disappearing into the sky. "Thank you." she whispered with a small smile.

She couldn't help but stare in amazement as the dragon disappeared from sight in a flash of blue light. She wondered where it went to and if she would ever see that dragon again. It felt like she had known it all her life, a best friend from her childhood suddenly popping up in her time of need, before vanishing again. She turned around and started walking back to the place the portkey had brought them when they arrived.

"Hermione!" A voice she recognized instantly as Harry called her.

"Harry! I am so glad you're okay!"

"What happened Hermione? We saw you being carried off with a dragon, we tried to catch up, but they moved faster than anything we have ever seen." Ron exclaimed.

"That dragon... It survived multiple killing curses and used magic to blow the Death Eaters away." she said as she looked lost in thought recalling the tingle she felt when the magic it used surrounded her. "I felt it's magic, it was ancient and powerful."

"Multiple killing curses?" Ron asked with wide eyes.

She nodded. "I don't know what type of dragon that was…"

* * *

"Victor, get up! We need to go now!" a voice yelled.

A pale man lay in the dirt covered in blood, deep gashes and burn marks littered his body, but even in his weakened state, the person helping him could feel the air being saturated with his magic. With a sigh, the man pulled his friend up to his feet, grimacing as he saw that he was naked and covered in wounds. Slowly he dragged the man away from the area, looking for any signs of danger.

"Damnit Viktor, why did you have to go play hero again? One day I won't be there to drag your wounded ass back to your place before the authorities' arrive." the man mumbled.

He looked up into the smog filled sky, obscuring the moonlight and frowned, knowing with the lack of light he would hardly be able to see anything. With a sigh, he fumbled with his one hand in his pocket and pulled out a silver cube with blue runes shining on it. He held the cube near one of the spots Viktor was bleeding from, waiting for a drop to fall on it and activate the spell. It seemed to take forever, but once the drop hit the rune, they disappeared in a flash of white light.

With a groan I tried to sit up, but each and every bone in my body protested, as I sat up in my bed. 'I guess I pushed myself too hard last night.' I sighed, and looked around realising that I wasn't in the tent, but in my bed at home.

"You got quite the beating last night Master Viktor, I would recommend you relax for today." The butler said as he entered my room.

"I knew you followed me William, always there to pull me out when I need you. You know, for a non-magical being, you seem to be capable of more magical feats than the most of us magical people." I told him with a small smile.

"Of course Master Viktor, I am to keep you safe at all times. Magical or Mundane, it matters not." he simply replied.

I chuckled. "Only you would say that William."

The butler smiled as he set down my breakfast on the table next to me. "I have prepared breakfast for you sir, I shall be back later to escort you to your Mother, she is rather concerned about your wellbeing."

"Thank you William."

I watched as William left the room, and I started on my breakfast, not caring that I hadn't brushed my teeth yet. Flapjacks with bacon, bananas, honey and crushed walnuts sprinkled over it along with a mug of coffee. The breakfast I get after I either get beat up or was sick and hadn't eaten properly in a long time. I made quick work of my breakfast and walked into my bathroom, to take a long relaxing shower. I heard William enter my room and drop clothes on the counter, before leaving again.

The memories of the previous night still fresh on my mind, the screams of the people as they ran from the Death Eaters. ' _The Death Eaters stood no chance as my black colour blended in perfectly with the darkness that surrounded me, allowing me to pick 'em off one by one. I felt another urge, this one far more powerful than any other I had ever felt. The need to protect something, so I rushed in the direction my instincts led me and came across a girl surrounded by Death Eaters. My anger boiled over, and then before I realised what I was doing I jumped in front of her as one of the men fired curses at her._

 _"Avada kedavra!"_

 _I felt a searing pain race up my spine as the famous killing curse cut me rather than killed me. I knew they were shocked, but they quickly came out of their stupor and threw curses left and right as I fought to protect the girl. I didn't know what happened, but suddenly everything was filled with fire and they were gone, their bodies crashed against trees and rocks._

 _I looked down to make sure she was okay and found myself getting lost in chocolate brown eyes, tears streaming down her face. I took her somewhere far from them, to protect her from the dangers of the Death Eaters. I remember her chocolate brown eyes looking into mine, searching for something in them. I nuzzled her and was about to take off when I hear her thanking me softly.'_

"Master Viktor, are you alright?" William's voice broke me from my train of thoughts.

"I'll be right out William." I replied, and quickly got out of the shower and dried myself off, leaving my hair.

I got dressed in the white dress shirt and black jeans, and walked out the bathroom. I followed William to the study where my mother was sitting with a cup of tea, reading a book. She looked up and smiled at me while giving William a smile and gesture leave them alone. I knew she wanted to talk privately, she always did this when she did.

"Morning honey, how was your sleep?" she asked me.

"It was good thanks mother." I said as I picked up the paper and read it.

 _ **BLACK DRAGON FIGHTS DEATH EATERS**_

 _ **Last night, directly after the Quidditch World Cup, Death Eaters stormed into the crowd and caused complete mayhem. However, most of them were caught off guard by a mysterious black dragon that fought them off and protected the people. According to witnesses, the dragon seemed to be affected differently by the killing curse, instead of dyeing upon being hit by it, it was merely cut.**_

 _ **Charles Weasley a dragon tamer and expert on the subject had the following to say. "The dragon is extremely powerful, and according to records is supposed to be extinct. That was an adolescent Nightshade Dragon, which means there are still a few out there. If an adolescent dragon only gets cut by the killing curse, what is the possibility of it even affecting an adult dragon?"**_

 _ **The question that now remains is, 'Where did that dragon come from?'**_

"I didn't mean to make myself know mother, I am sorry."

"It is alright dear, I just want you to be careful. If they were to find out about our family, there would be a lot of people coming after us."

"Yes mother. Again, I am sorry mother."

She smiled and waved dismissively at me. "Do not worry, your father did something similar when he was young. We are all young at some point, and we all make mistakes."

I stood and walked out of the library, but my mother called out before I could leave. "Oh, before I forget honey. With Vladimir and Nicklaus away on business, your father asked you to stand in for him at the Murk Industries presentation. Your father is at the Ministry of Magic for some or other business deal."

"Of course, which company will be coming in today?"

"I am not sure son, but I think it has to do with the space program."

I nodded and proceeded out the door. I would have to prepare myself to do the presentation and give and look over all the specifications, costs and quantities.

* * *

Viktor left the library and walked to his room, but halfway there he stopped and walked down to the gym. Working out and pushing himself to his limit helped to calm him, it gave him an outlet for all his stress and anger. When he got in the gym, his three elder brothers were working out, but they stopped when he walked in.

"Get changed, we are sparring now." Rias called over.

He quickly went to change in the bathroom, and then came out heading for the sparring mat. "What are the rules?"

"Normal sparring, first one to pin the other for 10 seconds win."

The two bowed and got in their stances, neither rushing the other, until Rias got bored staring at his brother and rushed in faking a punch, and as he had predicted, Viktor blocked it however the kick he concealed behind it was dodged. The younger brother smirked, and retaliated with a kick of his own towards Rias' back, sending him to the ground. Rias used the fall to roll away, putting some distance between them.

"You've gotten better little brother."

"Of course, I have been training after all."

They rushed at each other, fists were flying toward each other, but the other either blocked it or parried the attack. They knew there were at a stalemate, but it was Rias who broke it. He feinted a punch with his left, before quickly switching to his right are landing a hard punch of Viktor's jaw dazing him. He pressed his advantage and swept his legs from under him and moved in for the pin, but his opponent shot his hands out behind him, using his arms as springs and kicked him using both feet. Victor, still standing on his arms brought his one leg down in a curve, sweeping Rias off his feet. The little dance move turned into a sweep, was useful, but inefficient because it took him longer than he wanted to finally pin his brother.

"Dancing and fighting. You've got some good moves." Alex praised.

"Thanks, but that last one took a little too much time to get back from." Viktor said with a frown.

"So who was she?" Alex asked, the question catching him by surprise.

"What?"

Alex smiled. "Who was that girl you saved? You used Ancient Magic, you know."

"I don't know who she is, I just knew I had to protect her." He admitted.

* * *

 **Tell me what you guys think. This is the first Chapter to a series of 4 maybe 5 chapters. The others are about as long as this one or longer. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Story 4047 words. Review!**


End file.
